


Strato Stella

by TelestoTeles (PacketHero)



Series: Stubborn Love [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Talking Animals, Valtteri is a Druid, farm life, i know what you are thinking, this only means he can talk to the animals, yes like a disney princess
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketHero/pseuds/TelestoTeles
Summary: An normal day on the Australian farm.
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Daniel Ricciardo
Series: Stubborn Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Strato Stella

**Author's Note:**

> 不要相信我的农场知识。[标题来源](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nyOrgo8JkyA)

Valtteri出门时天仍然暗着，星星散落得到处都是，新月浅淡地被一层薄云模糊开来——一个晴天。他拎起饲料桶，闭着眼睛走向后院，同时在微风中后悔没拿上挂在门边的外套—— _无论那是谁的，穿了总比没穿好_ ——但只有一点点。

“早。”Tierra说。

“早。”他点头，从桶里铲了几大勺玉米混合着麸皮、豆饼、鱼粉和没人知道是什么但对禽类生长极其有益的东西分别倒进两个喂食盘，鸡们叽叽喳喳地表示感谢，Karen也毫无疑问地没有错过抱怨的机会。

“每天我就——吃——这个？这个？”

“你可以不吃。”他平静地说，放下桶，在牛仔裤上拍了拍手，“然后你会没法下蛋，我们只好把你当作圣诞节主菜塞进烤箱。”

他转过身，无视了后续的抗议，早上六点和一只鸭子争执饲料配方问题在任何层面上都不怎么利于身心健康。所以他只是拎起一捆干草加进Tierra的饲料槽，然后向Roy和Blair道歉，“让Dan来喂你们好吗？我得去做早餐了。”

“当然，哥们儿。”Blair嚼着很可能是昨天晚饭的东西说，“我们不介意。”

“你介意，你不喜欢Dan。”Roy说。

“我没有。”Blair反驳。

他添了几瓢水，从正门回到厨房，留他们自己分出胜负。Daniel显然已经起床了，因为Valtteri打开冰箱时听见了对于一个宁静早晨来说显得过于聒噪的歌声，伴随着断断续续的淋浴喷头水流的声音。他拿出牛奶和前天做多了的松饼放在一边，然后接上一锅水，倒进燕麦，等待烧开。两分钟后Daniel·哦耶·Ricciardo顶着一条速干毛巾缓缓步入客厅，摆出了一个充满男子气概的姿势站在中央，“早上好，多么令人激动的崭新一天！”

“穿上衣服，然后去喂羊。”他一边搅拌锅子往里面加奇亚籽一边确保自己从头到尾每个部分都保持了绝对的面无表情。

“好的，头儿。”

当Daniel重新回到客厅，热松饼和粥都已经摆在桌上，浇了枫糖。Valtteri给自己冲了一杯双份浓缩拿铁，并决定管其他人去死。鉴于二十公里内事实上只有两个人，所以“其他人”的范围从现实角度来说相当有限。Daniel洗了手，拉开对面的椅子坐下，抱怨Blair刚刚试图咬他，Valtteri没有对此发表任何有意义的评论，假装正忙着切开一块松饼，但在送进嘴之前很快意识到自己忘了刷牙。

他扔下叉子，冲进浴室，又想到了什么，拿着牙刷冲了出来。餐桌看起来一派祥和，似乎什么也没有发生，当然，如果你没发现Daniel嘴唇上边的一圈奶泡那就更好了。Valtteri高调地发表了一篇上一个对 _他的咖啡_ 动手动脚的人死状是多么凄惨的演讲，但满嘴牙膏显然削弱了恐吓效果，所以稍后他不得不再冲一杯。

“那么，”他吃掉最后一点树莓，向后靠在了椅背上，“今天我们做什么？”

Daniel戏剧性地举起一只手，“修剪苹果树，打扫鸡舍，钉篱笆。”他放下三根手指，“如果干完这些我们还没累死，可以开车去镇上转一圈。”

整个计划听上去完美无缺，所以他们立刻行动起来。首先，轻微地扭打了一会儿，好根据决斗结果分配谁去仓库拿梯子（Valtteri），谁负责把所有东西扔进洗碗机（Daniel）。

出乎意料的是，基于某种不为人知的原因，Daniel的梯子是货仓型的，带轮子，而不是什么便携折叠款，因此最困难地部分仅在于稳当地推出来。他把梯子在右边第一棵树下安顿好，隔着窗户看见Dan仍然在厨房里忙活。介于暂时还没传来什么爆炸声，所以他又折回仓库拿了修枝剪和一小把葵花籽，一只澳洲喜鹊闻讯落在了他的肩头。

“今天是个晴天。”鸟儿严肃地说。

他表示同意，一边继续琢磨喂鸟器的盒盖到底朝哪边开。

“如果我是你，我会拿些石头来抵住梯子。”

“这是带防滑锁的那种。”Valtteri指出，“你只需要分别按下每个轮子上的开关。”

“人类。”喜鹊评论道，接着转头唱起了一首关于操泄殖腔是多么让鸟心情愉悦的歌。他很快放弃了在这种下流的歌词里继续研究人类工业文明出于善意为它们所开发的产品，干脆就拿在手里喂。一群家八哥们在有任何鹦鹉发觉之前赶到，把剩余鸟食瓜分干净。他注视着它们吃饱喝足后在鸟澡盆里打滚，经过了一番深思熟虑：

“如果我给的是麦片，你们能不能放过苹果树也别再偷吃鸡饲料？”

“取决于是什么麦片。”一只领头的说。

他努力回忆Dan藏在柜子里的包装盒，“水果麦片，Myshee。”

它们围在一起秘密地讨论了一会儿，“成交。”

一秒钟之后，尖叫声不知怎么地，物理上让人感觉是从大脑中央传出：“老兄！”鸟儿们通通飞走了，Valtteri立刻蹲下假装正在检查鸟澡盆的稳固性，“你的肩膀上有只鸟！”

他没有回头，“是吗？我根本没注意到。”

“这太酷了。”Daniel说，站到了跟前，面带笑容，腋下夹着一卷塑料布，“你就像个迪斯尼公主，我是说，还是手绘动画时代的那种。”然后他唱起了《Some Day My Prince Will Come》，选的是没有一个音在调上的版本。

Valtteri认真考虑了一分钟掐死他的可能性。

处理苹果树比想象中的简单。准确来说，你唯一要做的事就是把大部分苹果摘下来，毫不留情地扔在铺了塑料布的地上，偶尔用修枝剪处理遮住了剩余苹果光线的枝条。

“不能让它们结得太密。”Daniel解释，接着补充一个Valtteri根本没听懂的比喻，“总之，每棵大概留下百分之三十。”

“百分之三十。”他重复。

Daniel点点头，完成了示范，从梯子上下来，把剪刀朝里递给他。他看着Valtteri干了一会儿，在他更换方向时吹着快活的小调朝动物那边去了。五分钟后Valtteri听到了鸡们的抱怨，和Daniel拿着扫帚驱赶的声音，“过去，咯咯哒，快过去，咯咯哒，谁是——世界上最可爱的——小母鸡——？”

“白痴。”其中一只鸡轻蔑地说。

“噢，真暖心，我也喜欢你。”

他允许自己笑出了声。

他们一共只有十棵树，这个数字对于一座家庭农场来说不算多，但很快他就发现这实际上是一个相对繁琐的活儿。三棵之后Valtteri找准机会休息了一次，去厨房接了一杯水，站着喝完了，又倒了一杯，顺便欣赏了一会儿Daniel穿着胶皮靴，用长柄刷奋力刷地的样子，同时也没忘了把熏肉从冷冻室里拿出来泡在温水里。

当他回到梯子上时太阳已经升得很高了，阳光均匀地落在每一寸土地上，给所有事物的表面都涂上了一层清漆。鉴于这里是西澳大利亚，只要一点点高度，视线就能轻而易举地跃过干草堆，一路向前，直到遥远的几乎失去了距离感的公路上，再掉下地平线。

_和摩纳哥或芬兰完全不同。_

他捡起修枝剪，甩开了这个想法。

一个半小时后，他又喝了两次水，去了一趟厕所，还有一棵半苹果树没有修剪完，但天气已经变得有些太热了，他决定先吃午饭。煎熏肉的香气显然很快飘进了院子里，因为不知怎么地，Daniel自然而然地出现在了岛台旁边，仿佛这辈子都没有离开过厨房似得。他晃来晃去，检视各种包装袋，发表愚蠢评论，以滋滋作响的平底锅为轴心来回打转，让人想起一些烦人的小型动物。Valtteri忍耐了五分钟，然后用一筐土豆把他轰了出去。

“我以为我们中午吃的是熏肉三明治和菠菜沙拉。”Daniel说，盯着手里的小刀和土豆。

“我们是。”

“那为什么我要削土豆？”

“为了晚上吃。”

“那为什么我不能下午削？”

“为了让你闭嘴。”他冷酷地判决，“现在带着土豆滚到随便哪儿去，拿削好的来换三明治，否则就等着饿死。”

Daniel发出一些意义不明的嘟囔，但还是带着土豆走了，留下一段短暂的宁静。没过多久，客厅里响起了电视真人秀的声音，和一阵阵大笑。

他开始觉得头疼了。

在Valtteri给全麦面包去边时，Daniel拿着土豆躲躲闪闪地重新踏入厨房。他放下面包刀，流畅地关火，捞出菠菜，转身，打开偷吃熏肉的手，验收土豆，并震惊地发现居然削得很不错，刀工甚至比他还强上那么一点儿。

“怎么样？”Daniel说，眼睛里你几乎可以称之为饱含期待。

“嗯。”他说，把土豆泡进水里，覆上保鲜膜。

“就这样？‘嗯’？”

“嗯。”

他们把盘子端出来，坐在门廊上吃饭，并在八分钟内消灭了所有可以食用的东西，让人几乎产生了幻觉，仿佛重新回到了怎么也吃不饱的十六岁的尴尬日子里，农业劳动真的非常消耗体力。Valtteri靠在一根栏杆的柱子上，因为消化和午后热风混合着的新鲜干草气味而昏昏欲睡。

又过了一段难以估计的时间，他感到Daniel重新在边上坐下，并递给他一杯什么，他条件反射性地接过玻璃杯，低头喝了一口，立刻感到清醒了许多。

“难以置信世界上还存在比我买的牌子更难喝的蛋白粉。”

“Thorne。”Daniel说，看起来被极大的冒犯了，“我觉得还不错。”

“你觉得。”

“如果你要一直这么刻薄地批评它，你可以选择吐出来。”

剧透：他喝完了（但在整个过程中都保持着最大程度的轻蔑表情，确保没有遗漏地传递了对于这杯蛋白奶昔的态度）。

他把杯子扔进水槽，回到后院修剪完了剩下的两棵树。Daniel短暂的失踪了一会儿，但没过多久Valtteri就在推着梯子回仓库的路上找到了他——正躺在一堆钉子和木板中间晒太阳。

“你在旷工吗？”

“我会选择一个不那么有攻击性的词汇。”Daniel懒洋洋地回答，抓了抓自己的卷发，“比如，小憩。”

“旷工。”

“严格来说现在我是你的房东，而你正在用工抵租。”Daniel摘掉墨镜，从下往上盯着他，一脸无辜，“不，我在等你，哥们儿，因为没有你我简直什么也干不成。”

他没脸红，但确定自己听到了Roy和Tierra的窃笑，所以符合逻辑地，他从兜里掏出一个苹果，砸在了澳大利亚人的脸上。

经过了另一阵短暂地扭打（平手），他们终于意识到应该在太阳下山之前钉完篱笆。

木料在上周就已经处理完毕，只是清漆昨天才干透。他们沿着事先打好的桩子移动，渐渐地找到了一种来回传递手钻钉钉子的节奏，整件事开始变得蕴含着些许禅意，条件是在Daniel开口发表演讲之前。

“……尸体。”

“什么？”

“我说，”他们合力抬起一块木板，“在某种程度上，每个人的冰箱里都装着尸体。”

人有时候总是会为问出一些问题而感到后悔，不是吗？

然后他开始唱歌了。

在五首，又或者是五十首之后，Valtter礼貌地表示自己的听力和耐心都达到了极限，Daniel把这理解成了提议休息的意思，便抱着木板大度地点了点头，切到了一首更加轻柔缓慢（撕心裂肺）的曲子。Valtteri放下手钻，从工具箱后边的草丛里摸出一听啤酒扔给Daniel，并满意地看到对方因为想要接住它而忘了手里的木板，从而让未来篱笆的一部分精准地砸在了脚面上。

“我要死了。”Daniel说。

他拉开自己的那罐，喝了一口，嘴里弥漫着灰尘的古怪味道——忘了用衣摆擦擦罐口。

“我要死了。”Daniel重复，声音比上一次更大了一些。

“我深感悲痛。”Valtteri不带感情地说，“临死前你有什么愿望吗？”

“我想吃芦笋烩饭。”

他翻了一个白眼。

“那好吧，我想成为世界冠军。”

伴随着心脏在千分之一秒内下坠又回到原位的是一阵轻微的刺痛从皮肤表面刮过，但两件事都发生的太快，以至于如果你没有全神贯注几乎注意不到。

（这种感觉，已经有段时间没有出现过了，但这不代表他不记得。）

他闭上眼，又睁开，“我们没有芦笋。”

“我们有。”Daniel猛地坐起来，开始喝自己的那罐，语气听上去过于喜气洋洋了一些，“猜猜是谁在冷藏室最上层的保鲜袋里藏了一些惊喜。”

“我觉得这里有一个阴谋。”

“策划已久，VB，策划已久。”

他们沿着屋子绕了一圈，喝空啤酒，在互相攻击中干活，直到疲惫感逐渐地找上门来，就连Daniel都不得不开始保持沉默。等重新绕回正面时，太阳已经沉沉地悬吊在了地平线的上方。Valtteri接过手钻，在昏黄的光线中钉上最后一个钉子，然后一股脑地把所有东西都扔在了地上。Daniel什么也没说，只是跟在他的后面，肩并肩地在一块足够高的地方坐下，面朝夕阳。

风已经没有下午暖和了，甚至有点儿凉。天空从里到外的由橙色过渡到黑色，絮状的云点缀其间，围绕着褪去了外壳的太阳。

“我想你会同意我们应该明天再开车去镇上。”

Valtteri点头，幅度维持在Daniel能明白含义的最低限度。

“我们得把苹果捡起来。”

“还要给水槽加水。”

“晚上吃芦笋烩饭的话，最好现在就把芦笋拿出来。”

他们坐着，谁也没动。

“第二层云。”他的 _朋友_ 兼宿敌，伸手指向地平线边上的某一点，“金色的那圈，Valtteri，是你头发的颜色。”

（在这个角度，他看不见Daniel的表情， _你不能看不见的别人的脸就凭空回答一些非常重要的东西_ ，所以）他继续保持了沉默。

出于某种魔法，David·农场之王·“是的我不喜欢鱼罐头别问了”·玳瑁猫从不远处一条十五分钟前新诞生的篱笆下缓缓出现 ，嘴里衔着一只死老鼠，现在的光线让他黑棕相间的短毛泛着古铜色的光，像是刚刚从某本童话故事里走出来。他在离他们还有十米距离的时候停下，把老鼠吐在地上，以一只猫的做法，朝Daniel大叫：

“吻他！你个白痴。”

“天哪。”Daniel惊叹地说，“一只多么棒的小猫咪，好样的，老鼠！你也喵喵！”

“我尽力了。”David平静地说，这次是朝着Valtteri，接着，它竖起尾巴，重新叼起老鼠，一路小跑，消失在了后院的草丛里。

太阳此刻只剩下了一小点儿，像冰淇淋顶端的彩色糖粒，大自然母亲的魔法时刻正在接近尾声。

“那块空着的地，你昨天问的。”Valtteri开口，“下一季或许我们可以种一些葡萄。”

“酿酒？”

“酿酒。”

“B&R牌葡萄酒，听起来不错。”Daniel若有所思，“不过，现在更重要的问题是，你想回到屋子里去把所有东西都放进冰箱然后订个披萨一边看HBO一边吃垃圾食品吗？”

“听起来不错。”他说。

然后太阳整个儿掉了下去，他们坐在一片黑暗里。 

（但客厅的灯已经打开了，所以他能看清Daniel的嘴角，正挂着一个冒着傻气的微笑。）

（他猜自己的也是。）

**Author's Note:**

> *动物的名字是从他歌单上出现频率比较高的音乐人里选的。
> 
> 是谁脑溢血两天写了六千字农场干活实况呀？哦原来是我自己，那没事了。


End file.
